injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing/New 52
Strategy Nightwing New 52 is a gold character with fairly low stats and a rather negligible passive. However, as a Nightwing character, he does have a two-hit combo ender and a strong SP1 Power Drain. His passive is nice to finish off opponents in combat and to catch opponents off guard when they are in the middle of attacking. Between his lack of basic damage mitigation and short lasting passive, it's best to employ hit-and-run tactics with Nightwing: tag-in, do as much damage as possible, and tag-out at first availability. This playstyle makes the most of his passive and his screen time. Gearing Since it's best to constantly cycle Nightwing in and out of a match, it's best to give him damaging boosting gear, gear that grants critical chance on basic attacks, and heal on SP1 gear. This gives him survivability and allows Nightwing to make the most of his screen time. Additionally, gear that grants unblockable chance on basic attacks is highly recommended since it could ensure his first combo after tag-in deals the most damage. A solid loadout for Nightwing could be his signature Powered Eskrima Sticks and Mutated Bone Spikes/Knife Collection, followed either of the following: Blade of the War God, Promethium Longsword, Netherrealm Kama, or Custom Rifle. Nightwing's 2-hit combo ender also means that he can too can make solid use of the Gauntlets of Azrael or the Overpowered 5-U-93-R. One last suggestion, since his SP2 does six hits and and hit multiple enemies, it could be beneficial to give critical chance on SP2 gear or lifedrain on SP2 gear. Interactions Good With *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Her passive lets you tag in more often; as such, it's a good strategy to use another character with passive that is activated upon tagging in. *'Superman/Red Son': Superman can greatly increase the damage of Nightwing's basic attacks. *'Green Arrow/Arrow, Martian Manhunter/Prime': Both have combo enders that have a chance incapacitate their opponent (Freeze Arrow for GA and STUN for MM). This allows Nightwing to make the most of his tag-in passive before time runs out. Furthermore, Green Arrow may be of slightly higher value since his Freeze Arrow can immobilize characters with stun immunity. Good Against *'Shazam/Prime': Nightwing is a great "annoyance" card with possibly the most frustrating basic attack/block combos to fight against. Although Shazam's stats are spectacular, he is always looking for the super move and Ground Sparks would make it take painfully long. *'Sinestro/Antimatter': Nightwing is an excellent power drainer, plus, upon tag in, his basic attacks are increased by 300%, thus, if lucky enough, he can retaliate against Sinestro's SP1 before he gets the chance to use it. *'Harley Quinn: '''Nightwing can potentially chain infinite heavy combos against Harley Quinn, as his heavy combo will only knock her back, and her slow recovering cartwheel allows him to begin another heavy combo while she is in the process of recovering. Countered By *'Black Adam/Regime: If Black Adam still has his Lightning Shield activated, tagging in Nightwing is not a good idea. Since Nightwing's basic attacks are boosted, this also means that he will do more damage to himself. In addition, the new update makes special 1 used against Black Adam to cause the aggressor to take double damage. Basically, until Black Adam's shield is down, Nightwing is left without any viable options. *'''Any characters who are immune to power drain. *'Batman/Gaslight:' He can throw a fire grenade when Nightwing tags in. Abilities Here are Nightwing's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *His passive was originally 200% damage increase for 4 seconds upon tag-in, but this was changed to the 100% damage increase for 3 seconds before the Multiplayer update dropped. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Power drain Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store